


Busted

by walkthatlonesomevalley



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthatlonesomevalley/pseuds/walkthatlonesomevalley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after High School, young cop Amy Raudenfeld accidentally pulls over her High School sweetheart for doing 80MPH in a 65MPH zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> *SUPER FLUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF*
> 
> *this was a prompt a while back and this is basically how i instantly saw that prompt playing out*
> 
> *go ahead and blame this on my love for Pepa y Silvia from Los Hombres de Paco because this is obviously a direct result of that*

Busted

Part I

Karma was late and drivin' along the highway. It had been over a year since she'd been back in Austen but she was finally back and it was about time she got to see a few people.

In this particular case she had promised to go see a few of her parent's friends down at some new restaurant of theirs. They apparently were gaining mucho popularity in town for having this outstanding menu.

It was all pretty exciting. Karma remembered them from her many Farmer's Market days back in High School. They had a daughter too, a friend of Karma's who was attractive and apparently single and apparently now into girls too.

It was this huge deal really. Karma had been out of town. All sorts of things had gone on after High School.

There was that falling out with Amy that pretty much broke her soul but was probably for the best, you know, for Amy's sake. And then in college she sort of realized her sexuality when she had this one music teacher that just sorta did things to her that no one else ever could.

It was hot and unexpected and completely sensual in every way but Karma couldn't stay in California forever so now she was back in Austen and trying to straighten out her life. For a while last year she had been practically living with Anastasia. It was all sex and music. All dreamy and spiritual. Karma couldn't explain it to anyone so she tried to keep it to herself.

Ever since losing Amy she'd felt lonely though in so many ways.

And then there were those feelings again. Those feelings she understood now but kicked herself for never understanding back then.

Driving down these familiar roads in new clothes with her new experiences? None of that could change how she had ALWAYS felt about Amy Raudenfeld her childhood sweetheart.

Even now, even without her, Amy Raudenfeld was her entire damn life…

But she couldn't see her…

She had no choice on that. She had to let Amy be.

Part II

Normal day.

Boring day.

Amy was sitting behind the wheel of her cop car and drinking a cold Slurpee as the sun beat down and kissed her soft skin. She was tan again, despite wanting to be. And she was stuck with Marco again, the fucking goon.

"Hey, hey, hey, what about that one?!" He asked

A car had sped by and from a distance Amy had seen the long blonde hair flowing back from the driver in the wind. A red convertible, no less. Marco was so predictable. He was such a fucking man.

"You just wanna fuck 'er," Amy said. "No." She enjoyed being a hard-ass around him.

"You're no fun Raudenfeld."

"What about him?"

"Booooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggg," Marco said.

"Shit… I can't believe I was right about assholes like you," she joked.

"Hey!"

"When I first got my license in Austen I got pulled over at least 3 times for stupid shit like not having my seatbelt on or not turning on my signal early enough."

"Sounds normal," Marco shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe…" Amy said bitterly. "Except every time I got pulled over I had make-up on and I was wearing a fucking dress," she spat. "Your kind disgusts me," she teased, squinting at him while she drank from her straw and tried hard not to smile. It was too easy to tease an asshole. It just was.

She knew Marco was good at heart though, and she did love him. He was a friend of hers, a good friend. They'd gone through academy together and he helped her that one time when she was honestly thinking about quitting after Reagan had left. She didn't really know why she signed up in the first place. Maybe she knew she'd need something when Reagan left. Maybe she knew that Reagan was going to leave and that's why it all had made sense back then. She just needed to be doing something and college just seemed like a waste.

Marco stared at her. Amy was the sexist cop he'd ever seen. But she wasn't into him and that still burned.

"I wish I was a cop back then," he teased almost seriously.

She turned to him, smiling, and hit him hard on the chest until he screamed a little and held himself like he was wounded.

They always had moments like this. Amy felt bad for not wanting him that way. Marco felt bad for not being able to STOP wanting her that way.

They were a ridiculous team, always preoccupied with their own shit. But they rarely saw action. They were sent out for stuff like this. Highway patrol. Broken signs. Noise complaints. The bullshit.

Part III

Late. Late. Late. Karma thought.

She had spent all that time on her hair only to eventually leave it down and forget about the elaborate braiding she had wanted to do. And then there was the make-up. She didn't know how to look. Dating wasn't her thing. Yeah, she was good at forcing herself into these situations but she never felt right in them while they were happening.

Nothing could compare to Anastasia or Amy, the way that chemistry just sort of claimed her head-on and made her incapable of feeling anything else.

Amy…. She thought.

She'd been back for two days now and she still hadn't seen her.

Truth of the matter was, she didn't really know if she was welcome…

She could understand if she wasn't allowed.

They hadn't talked in over three years.

Karma had only been back for one Christmas last year, they had bumped into each other then and Karma wanted to talk but Amy was with someone and she said hi really quick before hurrying away.

That had hurt more than anything really.

All that time apart and not even a hug.

Karma sighed in her car. She turned her music up and sang along, trying not to cry.

It still hurt…

Part IV

Just then a nice car sped past the two cops going about 80 in a 65.

Marco and Amy sat up fast and turned to each other excited.

"Her!" They both said as Amy floored it and sped on after her.

"Run the plate! Run the plate!" Amy ordered.

"CALM DOWN! JESUS!" Marco said. His accent was cute and it was probably the only thing that reeally got to her in the chemistry department. Sometimes when he spoke Amy was reminded of Reagan. They had been so on for a while but then things fizzled out. When she moved away it practically broke Amy. But there was nothing left for her to do but live so she kept on livin' with her job she didn't really care for and her loneliness that seemed to forever be a constant in this place. No matter what she did, everyone always seemed to leave her…

"HURRY UP!" Amy said. The siren blared as the car in front slowed and moved over to the side of the road.

Amy slowed her car too and turned the siren off but left the lights blaring so that other people on the road would make sure to keep a safe distance.

"Here," Marco said, turning the monitor to her so that she could see that the car was registered to one Miss Karma Ashcroft.

"Oh fuck," Amy said, her face dropping.

If she had known she never woulda.

"What?" Marco asked, his face dropping too.

"I know her," Amy said, her eyes heavy with annoyance.

"Oh boy…" Marco groaned. Amy knew too many of the lawbreakers in town. It was almost comical. If Marco had a dime for every time he and Amy had to show-up to some Booker event, he'd been rollin' in it like Scrooge McDuck.

"I-I…" She sat up and took a breath. "I need you to order her to get out of her car and place her hands on the hood."

"I can do this if you want," Marco said sweetly.

"No, it's fine," Amy shrugged. She didn't want to think about the possibility of Marco and Karma hooking up. That would kill her. She would rather Marco never meet her. Never. Ever. Ever. "Just do it please."

Her life needed to be simple now.

"Ma'ma," he said, in his deeper authoritative loud-speaker voice as he clung onto the mouthpiece. "Please step out of the car and place both of your hands on the hood."

Part V

When she had heard the siren her whole face went sheet white.

"Damnit," she cursed. She had barely been keeping it together as it was. Austen just fucked with her in the head, it screwed her up, it really did. She felt like a lost kid again and there was nothing she could do to end that feeling for good or cut it off from her forever.

Plus, now she had this on her plate.

She slowed to a stop and waited nervously. The cop car behind her looked new.

When the loud speaker ordered her out of the car she knew something was wrong.

Why would anyone order her out of the car for speeding? This was bizarre…

She got out carefully and raised her hand above her eyes to try and see in at the cops.

"Hands on the hood Ma'am." Marco's voice boomed, scaring her into obeying.

Already she was shaking. The last time she got arrested she didn't have time to feel any of it. It had been all nerves and anger. She didn't know her parents were pot dealers.

Rationally she thought maybe they were in trouble again and this was an off-shoot of that.

She wished Amy was there.

She always wished Amy was there when things like this happened to her.

No one else could help.

No one else could even try.

Part VI

Amy stepped out of the car and closed the door. She tucked her hat on her head and stood up straight. Inhaling.

When Karma had stepped out of the car it was like Amy was back there again, back with her, back in High School.

Karma's hair flew back in the hot wind, exposing her face for a brief moment and Amy caught a vision of her. And Karma was wearing a dress, a sexy dress, there really was no denying.

Amy gulped and clenched her fist. She needed to be strong but Karma just did things to her. Especially now. It was taking all of Amy's strength not to just fucking hug her friend, just fucking scoop her up and carry her off the road and away from this place, stealing her forever because they belonged together dammit they just did.

"Do you know why we pulled you over," she asked, approaching, in her authoritative voice.

Karma tried to turn around then, she hadn't been expecting a girl.

When she tried Amy laid her whole body onto her and moved her hands quickly to Karma's wrists, holding her against the car, forcing her to stay with her hands splayed out.

"Do not turn around Ma'am."

"I-uh, no," Karma said, flustered. She didn't know why but right now she didn't much care.

A small part of her really liked the way the cop had handled her just then. Even though it was a bit forceful it was obviously with care. She didn't hurt her, not even a bit. Plus, she smelled like perfume, the cop did. It was familiar. It filled her up inside, calming her.

Without meaning too, Amy took Karma's hair back from her face and took a quick side-glance, smiling to herself, remembering her. It was hilarious to think of Karma being scared of her.

Karma was prettier now. She had been pretty before, God knows that, but she was fucking gorgeous now, more mature. Time had a way of helping you forget things, Amy supposed. Like the way Karma's lips could twitch when she was nervous or the way when Karma looked down her whole face seemed just fucking dreamy.

Karma refused to look. But she felt it, the care the cop was taking with her. She felt it and it was strange but also exciting.

Usually with cops Karma was skeptical and angry. This cop was different. This cop was sweet. They obviously had chemistry.

Amy ran her hands down Karma's side, frisking her slowly, feeling for weapons.

But she wasn't really feeling for weapons. She wasn't doing that at all. She was just… Feeling her.

Back inside the car Marco was watching and he was absolutely stunned. He wished he was closer. There was absolutely no reason for Amy to be frisking this woman. But Amy did say she knew her, so this probably was a joke right? This was a joke?

Overwhelmed, and instantly turned on, Amy fell into Karma, accidentally, breathing hard into her ear, obviously turned on by the feel of her.

Karma fell forward too, feeling it now, this attraction. She had to fight not to hold a hand at the back of the cops head, lovingly, to cushion her and tell her, it was okay.

When Amy's hand slid further down and straight up groped at Karma's ass, Karma stiffened.

"Hey," she said breathily, trying to be strong. "I-I don't think you're supposed to be doing that." She wasn't sure if she should be scared or not. But she wasn't scared, quite the opposite really. Her breathing had sped-up with the touch and for some reason this person had just instantly felt like home to her, home and heat, home and FUCK, everything was great about this moment.

Amy pushed at her again, using her body. She let her hands grope again at Karma's sides lovingly, like a lover would do. "Do you want me to stop?" Amy whispered in her ear sweetly, much sweeter than she had been speaking before.

And in that moment Karma just knew and tears sprung to her eyes.

Amy backed away a little, smiling now, and Karma turned and hit Amy's chest with her fist, pulling Amy's hat off and forcing Amy to hug her and hold her and let her be in her world.

"It's you!" Karma said, her eyes wide with adoration as she looked up at her and saw her face now. Amy held her and laughed, tears springing to her eyes. They hadn't really seen each other for a long long time. That thing in the market was a fluke and she didn't let herself see Karma then, but now…

From inside the cab Marco was shocked when the redheaded girl reached up and pulled Amy into her, kissing her passionately like it was something from one of those cheesy movies.

Those lips were so very missed. That face was so longed for. Karma stared up and she kissed her, wanting to keep her forever, her knight in shining armor, her Amy, her everything...

"I missed you," she said, exhaling in relief and resting her head on Amy's shoulder, sort of forcing Amy to hold her.

"I missed you too," Amy confessed, sighing shakily with her girl in her arms.

Of all the people to see today…

Amy could never have expected…

They stood there in the road for a while, just holding each other and loving their world...

Cars passed. Marco waited.

After a while Karma took a shaky sigh. "I was supposed to be somewhere," she said sadly.

Amy's heart sank a little. Of course Karma would have a life and probably a love. Of course Karma would be missed by other people, not just her, even now.

"Will you come?" Karma asked, needing her still.

"I'd love to," Amy said, hope filling her up. "C-Can I change though?" She looked down at her uniform and felt strange. She wanted Karma to see her in a dress with her hair down. She wanted Karma to notice the woman she had become.

Karma pulled at Amy's lapel until Amy let her forehead fall down onto Karma's.

"Uh-uh. No, no, no," Karma smiled and closed her eyes, shaking her head against Amy because of course Amy couldn't know. "I need you to wear this," she said, wanting her more in that uniform. All that time apart did nothing but turn her on and now Amy was… well… this?!

"Oh, it's like that is it?" Amy asked, smiling.

"Mmmmhmmm," Karma said, content with the world.

When she looked up at Amy, Amy couldn't help but take her in.

"You're more beautiful than I remembered," Amy said, killing Karma with her kindness.

"Just kiss me you dummy," Karma said, overwhelmed by her. She knew Amy was about to do it anyway. Amy was always the sappy one, she really was. She made it all so much worse.

When they kissed now they both felt how ready they were to try this, this time, to do this thing right.

From the cop car in the back Marco honked the horn and shook them from their kissing.

They hugged each other and laughed, never wanting to let go.

"I better go tell him to get lost," Amy said.

"Wanna drive?" Karma asked.

"Sure," Amy smiled.

Amy walked to the passenger door of Karma's car and opened it, holding Karma's hand as she got in.

Walking back to Marco, she couldn't help the ridiculous grin on her face, she was a school-girl again, a stupid school-girl. And well… Fuck it… She was happy.


End file.
